Renaissance A new beginning
by Kat271
Summary: Vaughn is married, Sydney had a new partner, and her life is almost unreconizeable. My story is not for the faint of heart. Please read both disclaimers LOL.
1. Rings

Disclaimer #1: I don't own anything, but I am often caught daydreaming that I do!  
  
Disclaimer #2!!! S/V fans read this!! I am one of you I swear!! But more than that I am a fan of Sydney being happy! And every so often I get this sinking feeling that Vaughn is the one Sydney is meant to be with. Ahhh I can't believe I'm saying this. Seriously I was jumping up and down when they hooked up, but I kinda feel like Vaughn is this love sick puppy following Sydney around, and that she doesn't respect him enough. Sad for both of them, but for some reason I had a nagging urge to explore other possibilities for her. I hate the Sark thing so not him, but someone Sydney has respect for. Someone there is a lot of mystery with, someone ..well just read and find out!! Just forgive me, this is very hard and though I love S and V together and apart, I must explore my imagination!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sydney this is Agent Moore. He'll be accompanying you back to the States." She wasn't really listening to him. She barely acknowledged the presence of the men standing in front of her. She shifted her weight slightly on to her left foot, but remained staring at the floor. Vaughn was too distraught to care anyway. He'd barely been able to force words out of his mouth. But he stood hands fidgeting in his pockets, staring at the same spot on the ground. It took a lot for him to make eye contact with Agent Moore, even. At the present moment he felt incredibly exposed to the world, and some part of him was afraid that anyone looking into his eyes could see right into his very soul. Maybe the guilt was making him feel this way. Maybe it was the fact that Sydney was standing so near. But he glanced at Agent Moore, and away as quickly as he could, afraid that this stranger could see his emotions fully, or even see his thoughts.  
  
However in trying to conceal his emotions Vaughn simply made them that much more obvious to Agent Moore. Though he couldn't read Vaughn's mind, Moore could almost feel his emotions. A mixture of guilt and angst, coupled with an unbelievable anguish, and regret. He could tell just by looking at Agent Vaughn that there was something between him and the recently discovered Agent Bristow. Though he wasn't positive what the pair had, or had had with each other, it was quite obvious that neither could stand being together much longer.  
  
"Agent Bristow if you'll come with me we'll be taking a cab to the airport." His Irish accent caused Sydney to glance up at him. She didn't recognize it but knew it wasn't a Northern accent. It was soft, which made Sydney assume that he had been well educated in the southern part Ireland. He was tall, almost 6'3", at Sydney's estimate. His build was bigger than Vaughn's, and though he was only a few inches taller, Agent Moore held himself with such confidence that he seemed to tower over Vaughn. His light brown hair was cut short, and his blue eyes were intense. His face was not stern, but focused, and when she looked at him his eyes softened slightly. She looked away almost immediately, and nodded. Agent Moore turned to leave, but before Sydney could follow him, Vaughn caught her arm.  
  
"Sydney, I would go with you, but security measures and all. I'll see you in LA." Without a word he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Sydney standing and staring at him as he left.  
  
"Agent Bristow." Moore called in his soft Irish tone. She was still standing and watching Vaughn's departure. Sydney was swiftly pulled back into reality and began to follow Agent Moore.  
  
Once they were at the street corner, Agent Moore hailed a cab and one screeched to a halt in front of them within seconds. He opened the door and helped Sydney in before taking his place next to her. He said something in Chinese to the driver, and the cab pulled away instantly.  
  
Sydney stared out the window to the spot where they had been previously standing. Her mind was still in overdrive trying to evaluate everything that had just occurred. She had been missing for two years. She had no memories, and no recollection of her whereabouts, or actions. So many questions flooded her mind at once that the tears began to flow from her eyes, in much the same fashion. She continued to stare out the window even though she couldn't see anything through the tears. She was constantly trying to force her mind away from Vaughn, and his brief but anguish ridden explanation.  
  
"We thought you were dead. You've been missing for almost two years. Yes, Sydney I'm married...but. It's a long story. Sydney I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you're going through. I do want you to know how happy it makes me to see you again, to know you're really alive."  
  
"Umm.I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Hayden Moore." Agent Moore tore her from her reverie, which Sydney was incredibly grateful for. As she turned from the widow she wiped the tears from her eyes. When she finally focused, she saw Agent Moore smiling a sort of sympathetic smile, and holding outstretched hand toward her. She took his hand tentatively and shook it. His grip was strong and focused. She smiled a little as another tear escaped her eye.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Hayden Moore. I'm Sydney." She said as she let go of his hand and reached to wipe her eyes yet again. She dropped his gaze for a moment before looking back at him. He looked at though he wanted to say more, and breathed in as if to speak, but then looked away from her and let the air out of him lungs slowly.  
  
Sydney was glad that he hadn't decided to speak. She really did not want his pity or sympathy at the moment, and decided to resume looking out the window. The rest of the drive to the airport was silent, save the tone deaf singing of the cab driver in Chinese.  
  
When their cab neared the Airport, Agent Moore handed Sydney an envelope, but didn't say a word. The small package contained a passport for a one "Leslie Carmichael," and a wad of both American and Chinese money. She pocketed both items and looked to Agent Moore, who nodded. He then reached out his hand and gave her a small golden band. "Here honey." He said as he dropped it into her hand. His Irish accent had vanished and he smiled innocently at her. All traces of sympathy or deliberateness were gone, and what was left seemed to be the happy-go-lucky eyes of a tourist. Sydney stared down at the ring in front of her and sighed as she slipped it onto her left ring finger. As the cab came to a halt, Sydney found herself wishing that the ring on Vaughn's finger was a pretense, just as hers was. 


	2. The Mission

As the cab driver opened the door for her, Sydney noticed Agent Moore pulling several bags from the trunk.  
  
"Sir, Sir, wait, I do that for you." The driver said in heavily accented English. However Agent Moore didn't wait and by the time Sydney was out of the cab, he had the two large, and two small suitcases standing and ready. Hayden handed the driver several bills, and then turned to Sydney. He smiled, perfectly in character. This caused Sydney to realize that she was totally unprepared to play her part. She ran her fingers through her hair, and closed her eyes, trying desperately to pull herself together. Trained to compartmentalize, Sydney quickly focused and pushed her emotions, and doubts to the back of her mind. 'Let's go Sydney you can do this!' She encouraged herself.  
  
When she opened her eyes she was a new woman, Leslie Carmichael to be exact and she smiled back at 'her husband' before grabbing hold of the handle on one of the bags. "Sweetheart would you mind making a trip to the bathroom before we check in?" She said smiling. She had changed at the safe house, but still wanted to splash water on her face and put on some make-up. A puffy eyed, tear- streaked face wasn't going to help her cover.  
  
"Sure, dear." Hayden said leading the way into the airport. They found the bathroom quickly and Sydney found a bag containing make-up and other essentials.  
  
A few minutes later she exited the bathroom, truly looking the part of Leslie Carmichael. She had put her hair up into a French twist, and had applied a ridiculous amount of eye shadow, and lipstick. "Ready sweetheart." Hayden said handing her the handle of her bag.  
  
"Yes, now where it the check out counter." She said turning swiftly and looking around.  
  
A moment later they were through the first class line, and standing at the counter.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, all I need is your passports." The attendant said politely in near perfect English. Both Hayden and Sydney pulled their passports out and handed them to her.  
  
"Okay, Leslie, and Steven Carmichael, here are you're tickets. It is gate B- 34, and you'll need to go down the escalator to your left."  
  
Twenty minutes later Hayden and Sydney had found their way through security, and customs, and were waiting to board the place. Both stood waiting bear the jet-way entrance, and Sydney was flipping through a magazine. Hayden stood right next to her and was surveying the others in the boarding area.  
  
"Thank you for waiting. We will now begin boarding all first class passengers on flight 5355 to Los Angeles California." Hayden and Sydney quickly picked up their carry on luggage and Hayden handed their tickets to the attendant. They found their seats quickly and began reading the provided magazines.  
  
"Oh look dear, they're showing a movie." Hayden said excitedly as he leaned over to Sydney the movie page in the magazine.  
  
"Oh good, I haven't seen the second Harry Potter movie." She said smiling. Hayden laughed and looked up at Sydney. She smiled before looking back down at the magazine. "They're showing Tomb Raider, as well. I did really want to see that!" She said trying to sound vaguely excited. Hayden laughed again before adjusting the pillow behind his back.  
  
Soon after that the flight attendant came to give them a pre-flight drink, and it wasn't long after the plane took off that Sydney had fallen asleep. Hayden watched her carefully as she dozed off. She was obviously exhausted, but he chuckled to himself, she was trying desperately to cling to consciousness. Hayden was fairly tired himself, and he couldn't imagine what she'd been through in the last 24 hours. He'd been briefed about her situation. She'd disappeared one night over 23 months ago, leaving not a trace behind. Agent Vaughn had been her handler/ partner at the CIA Task force in LA, and her father had been their superior officer. Though he barely knew Agent Vaughn, Hayden knew Sydney's father well, and had been working with him for the last six months. He'd been told by his coworkers that Jack Bristow was not the same person he'd been before Sydney's disappearance. They said that he'd always been tight lipped and focused, but Hayden found him extremely hard to work with. He was condescending, brash and always unpredictable, and Hayden often found himself going head to head with his superior. Though both he and Jack were by the book operatives, Bristow seemed to have a nack for bending the rules, and Hayden wasn't sure he liked that. Hayden wasn't a goody-two-shoes, but many times he found Jack's disrespect for the CIA, as well as his arrogant- all knowing attitude, quite irritating.  
  
But Hayden had suffered through every curve ball that Jack had thrown at him, and had at times wondered if Jack was testing him. He often felt as though Jack's expectations were impossibly high, but had always strived to exceed them. On the several occasions when Hayden had beaten Jack at his own game, and impressed him, Jack played it off as a fluke. But as Hayden began to understand Jack, and became more able to predict his actions and responses, he found him self meeting and exceeding Jack's ridiculous expectations more and more often, and most recently found himself respecting Jack as a leader and superior. As Hayden muses about his life at the CIA, he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
A few hours later he awake with a start. His training told him not to move a muscle. He did not, but began listening to every sound surrounding him. Someone was in the aisle reaching down in front of him. He opened on eye slightly and was relieve to see the flight attendant refilling his ginger ale. He slowly opened both eyes, and smiled at he attendant. She returned the smile before moving on. As he began to reach his hands up to rub his eyes, he noticed that Sydney had rested her head on his shoulder as she slept. He craned his neck slightly to look down at her, but was afraid to wake her so instead used his other hand to grab his soda. He sipped it quietly as he surveyed the other passengers in the first class cabin. Across the aisle from him was an elderly couple who, like himself and Sydney, were sleeping with their heads resting on one another. In the row across the aisle and back one, was a Caucasian gentleman in a business suit who was furiously typing on his laptop. He focused on the key strokes for a moment, before realizing that either the man was writing in another language, or he wasn't really typing. 'Strange, but not alarming.' Hayden thought to himself. 'Check, one to keep tabs on.' He began to focus on the row across the aisle and up one from himself. Two Asian 'suits, one with computer one with files spread across the tray table. Hayden glanced at the letter head of one of the pieces of paper. 'Meryll Lynch, and a nice suit.' He noted as he transferred his gaze in between the two seats in front of him. The seat in front of Sydney was occupied by a young Asian woman. "Mid- thirties, but only part Asian, too tall, probably from New York, from the accent." He said to himself, before trying to catch a glimpse of the man in front of him. The most he caught was a hint of graying hair, from over the seat, and the edge of a magazine through the middle of the seats. After several moments of trying to inconspicuously catch a glimpse of the passenger in front of him, and trying to avoid disturbing Sydney, Hayden gave up. Instead he decided to focus on listening to the happenings in the row directly behind him. 'Peanuts, computer, typing, taking notes, flipping magazine. Nothing abnormal.' Hayden thought as he finished his mental note taking.  
  
He again turned his attention to Sydney. He was increasingly intrigued by this woman whom he knew so little about. She was obviously a superb CIA officer, but Hayden was much more concerned about who she was, personally. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to wake up and find out that you'd lost two years of your life. Not to mention the whole not remembering anything. Hayden was unsure what to feel about her, and especially what to do about it. It wasn't really his place to try and comfort her, or anything like that, but he felt rather cold just pretending as though everything was fine and dandy. As Hayden mused over his course of action, when it came to Sydney, the captain rang the fasten seatbelt sigh. The bell caused Sydney to stir, and Hayden watched as she slowly came out of her deep sleep.  
  
She slowly brought her hand to her face and rubbed her tear-swollen eyes. Without moving she yawned largely, and began to take in her surroundings. She was quickly reminded of where she was and realized that her head was resting on Agent Moore's shoulder. She quickly jerked upright and looked at him. He smiled a very in-character grin. She felt as though she were a deer caught in headlights. "Sorry," She said quietly.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep dear?" He said softly. Sydney relaxed as she remembered their cover.  
  
"Yeah, did I miss the movie?" She said adjusting in her seat.  
  
"I don't know I fell asleep as well." Hayden said picking up a magazine from the pouch in front of her.  
  
"What time is it?" She said yawning again.  
  
"Well, let's see LA time would be three in the morning." He said glancing at his watch, and trying to the math in his head.  
  
"Okay," She said yawning for a third time, and resigning herself that it was the last.  
  
Without warning the overhead speaker came on.  
  
"I'm sorry for the disturbance, but the captain has illuminated the fasten seatbelt sign to allow the flight attendants to serve a light meal. Please return to your seats and clear the aisle." The flight attendant's voice boomed throughout the airplane.  
  
"Great I'm starving." Hayden said as he looked at Sydney. There eyes met and she smiled at him, trying to pull off an imitation of his goofy tourist look. Hayden winked at her before returning his attention to his magazine. Hayden was actually more focused on the man across the aisle and back one row. He was still furiously typing, and Hayden was trying to steal a glance at his keyboard. Finally after deciding that he couldn't inconspicuously see the lap top from where he was sitting, Hayden unbuckled his seatbelt, and stood up in the aisle. He opened the overhead bin, and pretended to rummage around in his carry on bag. A moment later two flight attendants came through the aisle wheeling a large serving cart. Hayden apologized and turned to sit, catching a glimpse of the other passenger's key board. He sat and put his seat belt back on quickly and awaited a tray from the flight attendant. 'All clear. He thought to himself, as he settle back.' The keyboard was foreign, and though he couldn't read it, he was fairly sure that the gentleman's typing was legitimate. 'Well no hostiles in first class, at least.' Hayden assured himself as he began to eat. His job was to bring Jack Bristow's daughter back to LA safely, and though he might be paranoid, there was no way he was not going to complete the mission. 


	3. Security

After they had finished their meal the flight attendants announced that they were beginning the movie, and dimmed the lights. As the opening credits began to roll, Hayden caught a glimpse of Sydney as she became more comfortable in her seat. He thought back to the CIA file he'd read about her. She'd been recruited into SD-6 at a fairly young age. 'Hell, she's still young.' He thought to himself. 'And pretty.' Her fiancé had been killed, her mother was found alive, and then her best friend Francie was killed. She'd gone through a lot in the several years before she'd disappeared. Then again he'd gone through a lot too.  
  
Hayden forced himself to focus on the movie, but still found him mind wandering toward Sydney. Agent Vaughn had been her handler, had he been more? Her file said nothing about her personal relationships before she went missing. Though after what he'd seen in Hong Kong, he was fairly certain that they had been intimate. Agent Vaughn was someone who Hayden knew very little about. He'd been Sydney's handler, and occasional partner before she'd disappeared, but six months after that he's resigned from the CIA. Hayden knew that Vaughn was married, and wondered how that figured into his relationship with Sydney. Was that why he was so sad when he'd seen her again? Had he gone out and hurt her by marrying someone else?  
  
Hayden glanced at Sydney again. This time she wasn't watching the movie, but was instead staring out the window. Hayden wasn't a particularly emotional man, but he felt bad for Sydney. If he had deduced correctly, than not only had she just found out that she was missing two years of her life, but also that her lover was married to someone else. 'Double whammy.' He said as he turned back to watch the movie.  
  
Hayden was right. Sydney was looking out the window at the darkened clouds and thinking about both the two years, and the man she had lost. She was going over her hundreds of questions over and over again, and trying to find some sort of semblance in her brain. There was none to be found. Her mind was a mess of emotion, and questions. Fear, anger and sadness all clouded her though process, just as the tears clouded her eyes. She couldn't see, she couldn't sleep; all she could do was scrunch up the small pillow behind her neck, and drift off into a fitful sleep.  
  
She woke up to the sound of the flight attendants bringing around another set of beverages. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them as she yawned.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." Hayden smiled at her. Sydney was still in awe of hi ability to remain in character, and keep his accent suppressed.  
  
"Hi. I missed the movie didn't I?" She said, before taking a deep breath and attempting to stretch.  
  
"Uh huh, but you might still be able to get something to drink. Here, what do you want?" Hayden said unbuckling his seat belt.  
  
"Water would be great." She said smiling.  
  
Hayden leapt up and walked down the aisle. A moment later he was back with a bottled water and a cup of ice.  
  
"Here you are sweet heart." He said handing them to her as he sat down.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled back, before pouring the water into the cup. She sat quietly and sipped the water as Hayden began flipping though a Sky Mall magazine.  
  
A few moments later Hayden leaned over to her and showed her what he was reading in the magazine. "Look honey, that's exactly what we need for the house." He said pointing to a cute sign that read 'Our Home'. Sydney laughed slightly before nodding in agreement. Hayden was good at his cover, but she found herself struggling to keep up with him. She smiled at his again and he gave her a wink before handing her a crumpled up napkin, which he concealed with his hand. She held it tightly for a moment as Hayden settled back in his seat, and then grabbed a magazine for herself.  
  
As she flipped open the magazine Sydney was also able to un-crumple Hayden's note. It read: After land, we go to safe house still in cover. Follow my lead. She read it through twice before ripping the napkin in half and setting down the magazine. She took a last sip of water before completely submerging Hayden's note into it. Hayden nodded at her and then smiled.  
  
The rest of the flight was completely uneventful. Sydney fell asleep and missed half of the second movie, before dozing right back off again. She was awoken to the sound of the captain's voice signaling their decent into Los Angeles International Airport. Once they landed, Hayden and Sydney found their luggage, and then made their way to the awaiting car. Once inside the backseat both let out a sigh of relief. The car sped off and neither said a word until they had pulled up to the safe house.  
  
Hayden pulled a set of keys from his pocket and opened the front door. "Here we are." He said softly, his accent intact. He led the way into the house and Sydney could hear the car pull off from the curb.  
  
"Are you staying?" She asked. The house was dark, and the sun was setting over the horizon.  
  
"Well for tonight. Until we confirm that you are clear of surveillance." He said flipping on the light. The house was standard safe house, and Sydney vaguely remembered being in this particular one before.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He said leading her into the living room, and heading toward the kitchen.  
  
"Not really." She said as she looked around. The house was old, and without many furnishings. It was meant for one purpose: Safety. Sydney understood the need for her covert arrival back in LA, but she was very unsure of the heightened security.  
  
"The security team should be arriving any minute now." Hayden called from the kitchen. She heard the refrigerator close, and then Hayden walked back into the living room.  
  
"Why all the security measures?" She said looking Hayden directly in the eye. "You're father's orders, he said." he paused looking toward the door. "That should be the boys now." He stepped toward the door, which swung open before he reached it. Instead of a security team coming through it, however, in stepped Jack Bristow.  
  
"Dad.." Sydney said, almost in disbelief.  
  
"Sydney." He breathed, and began walking toward her. They stood staring at each other for a moment before they both moved in for a hug. Hayden closed the door and then watched as the two embraced. "Sydney, I'm so glad you're alright." Jack said not daring to let her go.  
  
"I'm fine Dad." She said pulling away slightly. Jack relented, after a moment and then stood back to look at Sydney.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" He said his stern focused look returning to his face.  
  
"No." Sydney said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll figure everything out." He said reaching to touch her face. As he did she looked up and gave him a tentative smile.  
  
"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but isn't this party missing a security detail?" Hayden jumped in awkwardly.  
  
"Yes, Agent Moore, one will be arriving shortly." Jack paused and threw Hayden a stern look. After a moment he seemed to rethink what he'd said, and then looked back to Sydney. "Thank you for bringing her home safely." He pulled Sydney close again. 


	4. Partner

Note to readers: Thanks for all of the reviews! You're encouragement and comments have been most helpful. I do plan to include more action, and character development, and I am especially glad that you all like Hayden. Speaking of which I would bet that no one can guess who the actor is who I picture when I think of Hayden, or for that matter-he's actually the guy who inspired my character. Anyway thanks keep reading and reviewing!! Sorry this chapter is so short!!  
  
Peace, Kat  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Two months later:  
  
"Sydney, try and understand; this is purely a precautionary measure, and definitely not a permanent one." Jack had known she wouldn't be happy about this.  
  
"Dad, no. I have been working on this alone for over a month now and I have made substantial progress. Changing things now would just make things more difficult." She was furious.  
  
"Sydney, I would hardly describe what you've discovered over the last month as 'substantial'. I am aware that you have made some progress, and that you have several significant leads. However, that alone has no relevance in my decision." Jack was now becoming frustrated as well. In the two month's since Sydney's return their relationship had grown quite a bit, both personally and professionally.  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Than you clearance will be substantially reduced and you will be assigned a desk job. Sydney, just because I am your father does not stop me from being your superior. You will either obey my orders or realize with the consequences." His tone had suddenly changed into his rigid stern one which he normally reserved for new officers, and his secretary.  
  
"Well if the fact that you're my father has no relevance in your decisions regarding me, than your 'fatherly' concern for my safety is inadmissible as well."  
  
"My concern is for the safety of one of the CIA's finest Agents. As for my 'fatherly' concern for my daughter, as the Director of the LA branch of the CIA, and as a 30 year veteran of the intelligence community, I fully reserve that right to allow my experience and my instincts, fatherly as they may be, guide my decisions."  
  
Without a word Sydney stood up and walked out of his office. As she slammed the door behind her, she caught a glimpse of Agent Moore as he stood from his chair in the waiting area. She moved to walk past him, but he stepped into her path.  
  
"Morning, Partner." He said, his soft accent accentuating his sarcasm.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight. I work alone. You're here to assist me, IF I need you." She spat the words looking up at him.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said glancing at the doorway from where Sydney had stormed. "Is he ready to see me now?" He glanced back at her.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye before turning to walk away. As she strode off she heard Agent Moore chuckle behind her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You understand that Sydney cannot be made aware of this information?" Jack Bristow sounded as condescending as ever.  
  
"Yes Sir." Hayden nodded looking Jack straight in the eye. This was harder than it looked. Though Jack was not overly physically intimidate (especially to Hayden), his eyes were so intense at that moment, that Hayden felt as though he were staring into the sun.  
  
Jack glared at Hayden for a few moments, trying desperately to find some hint of fear or doubt. But he had never found these characteristics in Hayden. After a moment Jack broke their gaze and glanced at the clock. "I should warn you Sydney is not happy about this."  
  
"Thanks, but I gathered that already." Hayden said as he stood from his chair.  
  
"One more thing Agent Moore." Jack was standing as well. His focus and condescension faltering slightly. With a look of desperation Jack's eyes seem to plead with Hayden. "My daughter is all I have. She is everything to me. Keep her safe." With that Jack sat back down and turned to his computer, signaling Hayden to leave. 


	5. Surviellance

Jack Bristow's daughter was not someone you wanted to mess with. At first glance she looks like an angel; Beautiful, graceful, and sweet. The girl is focused, intense, powerful, and confident. She's not arrogant, but when she walks in a room it is obvious that she's confident in herself and her abilities. The only thing that really gives her way is her eyes. At one time, long ago, she might have had the eyes of an Angel, but now there much different. She has the eyes of someone who's seen and done way too much in her short lifetime. She has the look of experience, and pain, and a sort of profound sadness that make everyone want to do absolutely anything to make her happy.  
  
That's the way Hayden Moore felt, anyway, as she walked into the conference room and took her seat. She hadn't bothered to look at him, but was focused strictly on the business at hand.  
  
"Alright let's get started." Kendall's voice rang out over the few side conversations in the room. Everyone quieted and turned to him. "This," he said turning to look at the picture on the screen behind him, "is Serge Boreznev He's a known associate of Irina Derevko. The CIA has been keeping tabs on Mr. Boreznev for some time now, and lately he has been interacting with several known associates of Arvin Slone. Thus far we haven't been able to gain intel into what their interactions have fully entailed, but the mere fact that Boreznev is again active in the intelligence world is cause for alarm. Agent Bristow, Agent Moore, I'm sending you two to Paris, Boreznev's last know location. Find him, interrogate him, and report back. If necessary you'll bring him in, but if there is a substantial lead, we want to follow it. Is this clear?" Kendall paused and looked at both Sydney and Hayden who both nodded in the affirmative. He then passed them both a file folder which contained Boreznev's profile and the operation parameters. "Your plan leaves at 18:00 hours, see Marshall about op tech." Kendall said and turned and left.  
  
Both Sydney and Hayden remained in their seats and scanned over the profile. "Doesn't seem to bad." Hayden said, trying to start some sort of interaction. At this Sydney abruptly closed her file and stood, walking briskly out of the room. This was not exactly the interaction Hayden had hoped for, but he stood and followed.  
  
Following Kendall's instructions Sydney and Hayden were outfitted by Marshall before preparing for their mission. They were given standard operation weapons, and special surveillance tech. "I umm created this myself." Marshall said nervously, new people made him especially nervous. "It can pick up sounds from over 600 feet away, that's two football fields. So say if you were way over there, and you were on the phone or talking to a friend. Like Hey Marcia, oh yeah tonight sounds great. right so all I would have to do is put in this earpiece here, and push this button here to hone in on your location and viola, I can hear every word you say. Crystal clear too, and never any interference." Marshall looked to Sydney and then to Hayden. Both smiled and then gathered up the rest of their gear to leave. 


	6. Facade

As the pilot announced their decent into Paris, Sydney stole a glance at Agent Moore. She had avoided eye contact throughout the plane ride, but decided to finally discuss the mission with him. He appeared to be sleeping, but as she watched him for another moment, Hayden suddenly opened his eyes and looked right at her.  
  
"Can I help you?" He said, the sarcasm reflecting in his eyes.  
  
"Anything you want to go over?" She threw the sarcasm right back at him.  
  
"Nope," He said closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.  
  
"So you're totally clear on the mission parameters?"  
  
Hayden didn't answer but nodded slightly without opening his eyes. Sydney stared at him for a second longer, before returning her attention to the file in front of her. It was a fairly easy op. Pursuit, surveillance, and capture, nothing difficult. The more Sydney thought about it the more she realized that this wasn't a job should have been doing. A much lower level agent could have done this mission with ease. Why had Kendall sent her and Moore on such an easy recon mission?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the plane touched down and she began to gather up her things. One parked Sydney led the way off of the plane and to the car awaiting them. Hayden followed closely behind her and carefully scanned the surrounding area as they exited the plane. The sun was just setting and the changing light cast strange and shifting shadows all around the airstrip. Hayden sat down in the back seat of the car next to Sydney and the car pulled away immediately.  
  
After a long drive the car stooped in front of an old hotel, where the two would be staying. Sydney exited the car wearing the same black suit, but now wore a shoulder length blonde wig, and much more make up. Hayden had altered his appearance as well, and had put on a fake goatee and colored contacts. The two of them looked like a married business couple as they wheeled their matching suitcases into the hotel. Sydney waited in the lobby while Hayden checked in.  
  
As she sat waiting she noted the entrance to the restaurant, as well and the side entrance to the street. She also took notice of the seven security cameras places around the lobby. She mentally noted the placement of each one, and weather they were stationary or revolving.  
  
"Room 407." Hayden said walking toward her from the counter. Sydney stood and the two made their way to the elevator. On the ride up Sydney noted the camera in the car, and the security pad near the floor buttons. She wondered what a hotel would need with this extreme amount of security, but pushed it to the back of her mind, and smiled as more passengers entered the car.  
  
When Hayden and Sydney finally reached their room, they quickly searched it for bugs, and used a special frequency jammer, that allowed the survielling party to hear a variety of ambient sounds, as well as some random conversations.  
  
"Clear," Hayden said replacing the jammer in his bag.  
  
"There were seven cameras in the lobby, one in the elevator car, and at least two in the hall. What could they need that much security for?" Sydney said hauling her suitcase onto the bed.  
  
"From the looks of the staff, I'd say the hotel is only a front company. Drugs maybe, but in this part of France weapons are the better bet." Hayden said as he went into the bathroom to remove his false facial hair.  
  
Sydney didn't respond to this, but was impressed by Hayden's evident knowledge and observations. She hadn't pegged him for an overly observant person. He was annoying: yes, but useful: she hadn't though so.  
  
"So what's the plan fearless leader?" Hayden said as he came out of the bathroom.  
  
Sydney shot Hayden an unpleasant look before responding. "I want to check out the restaurant. Boreznev was seen there several times. And I would also like to get a hold of the security tapes from the times her was in the restaurant."  
  
"Alright. Why don't you go get us a table, and I'll see if I can't get us the tapes?" Hayden said opening up his suitcase.  
  
"We haven't located the security office yet. Why don't we both go to dinner and then locate the tapes late tonight." Sydney said as she headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Fine. But do I have to wear that stupid hair on my face again." He said approaching the bathroom door. Sydney was inside touching up her make-up.  
  
She looked up from what she was doing and caught his eyes in the mirror. She didn't respond but looked right back at her cosmetic bag.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He said entering the bathroom and applying the false goatee.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'll have the fillet mignon, medium, with the house salad." Hayden said. His New York accent flawless.  
  
"Merci." The waitress said gathering their menus and walking away.  
  
"No mashed potatoes?" Sydney said taking a sip from her wine glass.  
  
Hayden leaned across the table and smiled. "I don't even bother anymore, no one can make 'em as good as I can." He'd let his accent slip, but had spoken softly enough that only Sydney heard.  
  
Sydney smiled and began to scan the room. It was a Wednesday night, and wasn't packed, but several other couples sat around the small dining room. More cameras canvassed the room, but fewer than inside the actual hotel. As Sydney's eyes fell across Hayden she noticed him staring at her.  
  
"What?" She said loudly, in a much softer accent than his.  
  
"Nothing." He said grinning, and then looked over her shoulder. A man sat alone, in the booth in the corner over Sydney's shoulder. Hayden watched him carefully as he checked his watch every few seconds and nervously sipped his wine. After a moment Hayden looked at Sydney quickly and made a slight motion with his head indicating what he was looking at. Sydney didn't turn around at first, but a moment later turned to reach into her purse, which was hanging off of the chair. As she reached into it she stole a glance and the man sitting in the booth. When she looked back at Hayden she noticed the waitress coming toward them again, and decided against saying anything.  
  
The waitress did indeed come to their table and filled their water glasses. As the waitress walked away Sydney let her gaze wonder across the room again. After scrutinizing the several sets of couples, her eyes crossed the door, and she paused long enough to notice someone entering the restaurant. Sydney quickly realized that she recognized the person, and without a word she shot an intense look at Hayden and then over to the door, indicating him to look there. As he turned to look, Sydney stood up and walked away from the table briskly and made her way to the women's bathroom. As she closed the door firmly behind her she let out a deep breath and prayed that Sark hadn't seen her. 


	7. To Catch a Thief

Hayden glanced quickly to the door. For a moment he couldn't place the man standing with the Host, but it wasn't long before he realized why Sydney had exited so quickly. Though he knew very little about Sark, Hayden knew that his involvement could bring down their entire operation. But the real question was: Why was Sark in Paris? As much as Hayden desired to find out, he sat calmly as the Host led Sark to the table where the nervous man sat. From where he sat Hayden had a perfect view of the two men.  
  
Sark shook that other man's hand before taking a seat across from him in the booth. They talked in hushed tones, and Hayden tried desperately to look inconspicuous. This was rather hard, because with Sydney gone he was simply sitting there facing the booth where Sark and his companions sat, and down absolutely nothing but sipping his water and looking around. Luckily Sydney was thinking and a moment later Hayden's cell phone rang. He answered it quickly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Hey, how are you. Where you at?"  
  
"I'm in the bathroom. I assume Sark is here to meet out fidgety friend."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah that sounds about right."  
  
"I can't come back out there so you have to figure out what the two of them are up to."  
  
"Are you sure the guys wouldn't know anything about that?"  
  
It took Sydney a moment to decode what Hayden was trying to say.  
  
"I'll call Kendall immediately and find out what Sark's up to. Stay put."  
  
With that she hung up the phone, leaving Hayden to cover.  
  
"Oh yeah, that sounds great..Okay, see ya then. Bye." He ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. A few moments later the waitress came back over.  
  
"Your food should be up momentarily. Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"Umm, no thank you I'm fine. Actually you know what. I'm really hungry do you think there might be an appetizer you could bring me."  
  
"Absolutely Sir. I'll bring something out right away."  
  
Hayden wasn't sure about this, but he figured he should delay the dinner as long as possible to keep his unaccompaniment unnoticed.  
  
Within a minute Hayden's cell rang again.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yes Hello Sir."  
  
"Hayden, the CIA doesn't know anything about Sark. They say he shouldn't even be in Paris. He'd supposed to be in Morocco."  
  
"Yes Sir, we made it to Paris just fine. The flight was a little bumpy but."  
  
"And get this the man Sark's with is Ivan Vynar, a Ukrainian Intelligence officer."  
  
"Yes sir we're totally prepared. We're going to go through the presentation again tonight."  
  
"Kendall wants us to ignore Sark, he says he'll have a team pick him up when he tries to leave Paris. In the mean time we just have to wait until he leaves."  
  
"No I'm sorry sir, but she's in the bathroom."  
  
"Give me a call when Sark leaves."  
  
"Hold on one second Sir, I think she might be on her way out now." He paused. Sark had just handed his friends a small manila envelope, and was beginning to stand up.  
  
"Yes Sir. I'll have her call you. It'll only be a minute."  
  
"Clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir just a minute. Bye."  
  
Hayden watched as Sark made his way to the door and left. He waited a few seconds before dialing Sydney's number. Once the call was connected he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. Thirty seconds later, Sydney came walking out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and happy.  
  
"I was afraid you got lost." Hayden laughed as Sydney sat down across from him. Hayden watched over her shoulder as the man in the booth put Sark's package in the breast pocket of his coat.  
  
"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" She said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Not a thing dear, just a few phone calls. Oh, and we have a package to pick up." He smiled still keeping an eye on the man behind her.  
  
"Oh really from who?" She said taking a sip of wine. "Our friend from work. He said about 12 o'clock." Hayden said motioning slightly to the man in the booth.  
  
"Oh okay, where did he leave it?" She said smiling.  
  
"Well it's near and dear to his heart, so I'm sure he left it at the desk." He said smiling even more broadly than Sydney. She nodded faintly and then glanced quickly behind her. The man in the booth was preparing to leave. Hayden watched him closely as he paid, and then stood. Sydney took a sip of her wine and began to cough. As the man was just passing Sydney and headed toward the door, Hayden stood up quickly. "Honey are you okay?" He said loudly bumping into the man as he tried to pass. Hayden kept his wine glass in his hand and as he bumped into the man he spilled wine on the front of his shirt. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." Hayden said grabbing a napkin. The man was obviously so nervous he could barely speak.  
  
"Oh Sir it's okay." He said trying to keep moving. From where Hayden was standing he completely blocked the man's path, and Sydney quickly gabbed a napkin and handed it to him.  
  
"Here honey." She said coughing a little.  
  
"Here let me help." Hayden said dabbing the wine on the man's shirt.  
  
"You'll have to forgive my husband. He's a total klutz." Sydney said catching the man's attention. As he looked to Sydney Hayden quickly swiped the package from his breast pocket and concealed it under the napkin.  
  
"Thank you sire, Ma'am. I must go now." The man quickly nodded and hurried off. Hayden looked at Sydney and nodded. She smiled a small smile before retaking her seat. As he sat down Hayden noticed just how big of a scene they had caused. But soon the waitress came over and refilled his wine glass, and soon after that their appetizers, and dinner came. 


	8. Hit Man

After dinner Sydney and Hayden started back toward their room. As they stepped onto the elevator, Hayden was suddenly reminded of the night's secondary objective: the Security Office. As they stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to close, Hayden leaned in close to Sydney. Knowing that there was a camera watching him, he acted as if he were trying to kiss her neck, but instead began to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Security Office." Was all he said, but Sydney knew immediately what he meant. She reached out and pushed the two buttons for the floors underneath the lobby.  
  
"Oops." She cried before hitting the button for their actual floor. As she had hoped the elevator went down first and stopped at the first underground floor. Hayden stepped off the elevator as if he hadn't noticed which floor they were on. He quickly scanned the hallway before Sydney pulled him back in. "No honey this isn't our floor." She said grabbing his arm.  
  
"Oh, really." He slurred.  
  
When the elevator stopped on the next floor down, Hayden again exited the car and glanced around. This time he saw two security guards standing outside a door.  
  
"Honey, I think you've had too much to drink." Sydney said as she again pulled him back into the car.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"No I'm going in alone. I'll need you here to time the camera's." Sydney was tired of arguing with him. She'd had too much wine, and too little sleep to be fighting over who got to break in to the security office.  
  
"Let's at least open up Sark's package. Maybe we won't need to break in." Hayden said pulling the envelope from his pocket.  
  
"Fine." Sydney said grabbing it from his hand. In if she found 30,000 US dollars, as well as several pictures of Serge Boreznev.  
  
"Sark's ordering a hit." Hayden said glancing at the envelope's contents.  
  
"But why Boreznev? And why would he meet the assassin in the same place where Boreznev met his contacts?" Sydney said closing up the envelope.  
  
"Good question." Hayden said as he sat down on the bed and began to pull the fake goatee from his chin.  
  
"I'm going to call Kendall and have Ivan Vynar picked up. We don't want our mission spoiled by Sark's assassination plans." Sydney pulled her cell phone from her pocket. As she talked with Kendall, Hayden began taking off his shoes and coat. When Sydney finished she sighed and set her phone down. "Kendall wants us to get to Boreznev first, and leave Sark and Vynar, to another team."  
  
"What about the security office?" Hayden said sitting back down on the bed.  
  
"He said to pick up Boreznev and interrogate him. We have leverage now, there are people out to kill him. And maybe we can find out why." Sydney said as she walked toward the bathroom.  
  
"So what's the plan then?" Hayden asked, resuming a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Get some sleep, and an early morning visit to the home of Mr. Boreznev." Sydney called from the bathroom.  
  
Hayden looked around at the room, and suddenly realized there was only one bed. He chuckled to himself, thinking about the two of them in bed together. He reluctantly resigned himself to the floor, but decided to get in a jab at Sydney. "So I get the bed right?" He said laying back and stretching out, sighing loudly as he did.  
  
Sydney poked her head out of the bathroom, and gave him a smile. "In your dreams." She said before pulling back into the bathroom. Hayden laughed under his breath, and then began hauling the two large suitcases off of the bed. He threw his in the corner, but set hers nicely on the folding suit case stand, which he wasn't really sure the name of.  
  
When Sydney came out of the bathroom, her wig was gone, and her hair was pulled back in pony tail. Hayden was sitting on the bed and had flipped the TV on, and was surfing channels.  
  
"It's all French." He said, as Sydney rifled through her bag. She found the tank top and sport pants she was looking for and headed back to the bathroom without a word.  
  
After she was changed she exited the bathroom, to find Hayden lying on the floor, a simple rolled up towel under his head. His back was to her and he was facing the small table under the window. Sydney smiled to her self. Hayden wasn't a small man, but somehow he'd managed to find room between the bed and the desk, and had bent his knees to accommodate the strangle narrow room. Sydney glanced at the bed, he'd turned down the covers, and cleared the suitcases. She smiled again as she tried to decided if the bed was indeed big enough for both of them. She crawled in to the side opposite Hayden and pulled the covers up. She laughed as she looked down at the empty space next to her and finally gave in.  
  
"This is ridiculous, I don't need the entire bed, and it's not like it's warm in here or anything." She said loudly. Though she couldn't see him, she could tell Hayden had stirred, though he hadn't jumped at her offer.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm fine." He said.  
  
"Fine have it your way, but don't blame me if your back is killing you in the morning." At this Hayden did jump up, but only to his knees so that he could see her over the edge of the bed. "Just for your information. I've slept on much harder floors than this. And though I appreciate our magnanimous gesture, I think I'll spare myself the undoubted grief you'll give me tomorrow over it." After saying this he promptly laid back down on the floor.  
  
"Fine. A simple no would've sufficed. You're such a baby." She said, regretting the last part after the words escaped her mouth. At this Hayden again jumper up, but this time to his feet holding the towel he'd been using as a pillow, in his hand.  
  
"Alright then, if sleeping here will help you to see that I am actually a grown up, than I will." He quickly began pulling back the covers.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that you don't think I'm worth my salt as an Agent." He said slipping under the covers.  
  
"Well you've done nothing to prove me wrong." She spat.  
  
"Isn't it innocent until proven guilty in your country? Or do you have special rules about judging people before you know them?"  
  
"My country? You say that and you wonder why I don't trust you."  
  
"Look you don't know anything about me. And if you weren't so thick you'd realize that I don't want to be here, just as much as you don't. I didn't agree to be in the CIA to be a babysitter. If I had known that this would be my job, I wouldn't have accepted the CIA's offer."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Let's just get some sleep, we have a busy morning ahead of us." 


	9. Acquisitions

"Fine!" Sydney half shouted as she pulled the covers up and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Fine." Hayden yelled a little louder, but instead of trying to sleep he simply sat there. He mentally kicked himself for saying what he had. He was being too hard on her; after all they barely knew each other, could he really expect her to trust him so readily? The fact that she wasn't trusting made her that much better as an Agent. Instead of resenting that, Hayden consciously decided to respect her for it.  
  
Sydney went over their conversation again in her mind. What had he meant by baby-sitting her? If anything she was having to watch his every move. He was the rookie here, not her; and on top of that she was in charge. She told herself that she would try again to explain to her father that she didn't need a partner. It was an absolutely ridiculous proposition, and this mission was evidence. Sydney had learned to love working alone. No backup, no help. Just her and the world. Which was how it was in real life as well. In reality there was no back up agent helping you through a com in your ear; there was no extraction team, no back up. Reality was harsh, and cold, and very lonely, and Sydney had freed herself from any preconceptions to the contrary.  
  
Slowly Sydney drifted off into a dreamless sleep, only to be woken several hours later.  
  
"Sydney wake up." Hayden's accent was softer in the morning, though more pronounced.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes and rubbed them. The morning glow was a soft blue color, and the sun was obviously still sleeping.  
  
"What time is it?" She said trying to regain a sense of reality.  
  
"It's 4:15." Hayden said softly.  
  
"Alright." Sydney managed to get out while yawning.  
  
"Look Sydney about last night." He started.  
  
"Let's talk later, we have a job to do." She said turning to look at him. She hadn't realized how close they were together until she turned toward him. The bed wasn't exactly meant for two people who weren't on intimate terms.  
  
"Right." Hayden said pulling back the covers abruptly and standing up. A rush of cold air swept toward Sydney and caused her to hop out of bed as well.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thirty minutes later they were approaching Boreznev's address.  
  
"I'll go in first you cover me." Sydney said pulling the car to a halt across the street from the small apartment.  
  
"Sounds good." Hayden said, checking his weapon one more time before holstering it. They were both completely in black. They'd exited their hotel room in business attire and had changed in the car. Sydney's hair was pulled into a tight knot, and Hayden was wearing a black winter hat.  
  
"Alright let's move." Sydney said opening the car door and stepping out onto the deserted street. The sun was just about to rise above the horizon, but the buildings blocked out most of the dim light.  
  
They walked quickly toward the front door of the building, and Sydney swiftly picked the lock. Hayden stood guard watching for hostiles, or even just witnesses. There was no one in sight. Within seconds the door swung in and Hayden and Sydney silently stepped through it. Hayden pulled his gun from its holster as Sydney shut the door behind them.  
  
After a swift look around the living room, and small kitchen they turned their attention to a small hallway. Sydney silently crept down the dark passage and found the door at the opposite end. She could feel Hayden directly on her back, and put her ear to the door to listen. The only sound was the raspy heavy breathing of the rooms occupant. She found the doorknob unlocked, and both she and Hayden entered the room unnoticed. Sydney went to the side of the bed, as Hayden kept his gun trained on Boreznev's head.  
  
From that moment on everything seemed to blur together. Boreznev suddenly woke up and was not happy to find himself at gunpoint.  
  
"Don't shoot, Don't shoot!" He cried.  
  
Sydney quickly grabbed the man's hands and tied them behind his back. She hauled him out of bed, still screaming. Evidently Serge Boreznev slept in the nude, and was forced at gun point to dress. After another minute Sydney led Boreznev down the hall and waited at the door as Hayden pulled the car up. Boreznev didn't struggle but got into the back seat of the car without a word. After Sydney closed the door to the back seat she quickly jumped in the passenger seat and Hayden sped off.  
  
As Hayden drove Sydney dialed Operations, and informed Kendall of their new acquisition. Kendall informed Sydney that a plane would be waiting for them at an abandoned airstrip. Sydney gave Hayden the directions, and within twenty minutes they arrived. Boreznev was still quite cooperative as Hayden hauled him onto the plane. It was a standard CIA business jet, and Hayden strapped Boreznev to a seat. The plane took off just moments later, and Sydney found herself drifting off into a deep sleep. Hayden sat nervously watching Boreznev, itching to interrogate him. He would've done it right there on the plane, if it hadn't been for CIA protocol. What the hell was that anyway? He'd been given an entire textbook on things to do, and things not to do. He'd slipped through it before realizing that it was the exact opposite of his past gigs. The CIA was way too worried about appearances, America for that matter was. But Hayden sighed softly glancing at Sydney. She was a good spy, he had no doubts; but he also knew that he, himself, was a good spy, and he wondered how two such different people, from such different worlds, could come to be so similar. 


End file.
